When It Reigns
by Lovepink1995
Summary: Samoan hunk Roman Reigns is at the height of his career. Heartbroken he reaches out to the new intern. Can she be the piece he needs to complete him or just another failed attempt at love.
1. Mystery Woman

He soaked in the hot bath. His body aching from the beating Randy had given him that night. He wasnt used to being the under dog. He was Roman Reigns. The superman punching, spear giving-SOB that everybody loved and cheered for. He felt beaten more and more these days. He had caught his fiance cheating on him her excuse was he was never home. But how could he be? He was on the road making a living for them. He hadnt got the title shot he knew he deserved and even though it was a storyline Randy DIDNT deserve the title. He was a cocky asshole who would sleep with everyone and act like it wasnt a big deal when they would be heartbroken. Roman wasnt that person. He wanted real love. The kind that was portrayed in the movies when you'd finish eachothers sentences, know  
what each other was thinking, and honestly cared for one an others feelings. Some how this escaped him in real life. There was millions of woman cheering his name wishing for a night to spend with him but none of that mattered if it wasnt with the one girl that could complete him. He sighed and started rubbing in the axe chocolate body wash on his toned abdomen. _Why me?_ As he finshed washing the rest of his body and rinsing he couldnt help but think about the showers and baths him and Jessica had shared. Shaking the thought from his head he emerged from the tub and dried himself off. He picked a white cotton shirt and some sweat pants. Plopping on the couch he switched thoughout the channels until stopping at X-men. He had watched it a thousand times but could never get enough. He drifted off on the couch dispite the fact his phone rang over and over again. Probably up to a hundred missed calls.

The next morning Roman picked up his cell to find eighty-three missed calls from his ex. He wasn't going to return his calls. The text and voice messages revealed the same message from day one "Im sorry", "Take me back", and "I didn't know what I had till it was gone." He sighed something he was doing a lot recently and took a quick shower. He got into his work out attire and headed to the gym down the street. Once inside he spotted some of the guys. Not wanting to speak he put his head phones in and got right to work with some weights. Twenty minutes later he was at the tread mill. When he saw her she took his breath away-literally. She hadn't been paying attention and miss calculated the way to the empty treadmill beside him instead running straight into him knocking him off the mill straight to the floor with a bang. She had apologized and was clearly embarrassed so he got up and acted as if the fall hadn't hurt him one bit. She had tan skin, long straight black hair, and grey eyes. Her features looked Spanish but the eyes made it seem as if she was mixed with something else. He kept glancing over at her but couldn't find the courage to speak. After finishing at the gym he headed back to the hotel room to get some rest before going to the taping of Smackdown. He wasn't preforming but he didn't have anything better to do. Around six he headed to the arena. He met up with Dean and they ate at catering. Roman saw her again and wondered what she was doing at the arena. Dean watched him.

"You know who that is right?"  
"No. Who is she?"  
"That's one of Eddie Guerrero's daughters."  
"Eww shes Vicki's kid."  
"No idiot. Her moms some white lady. She's here on an internship."  
"Ohhhh."  
"Trust me shes not going to go out with you."  
"How do you know?"  
"I already tried."  
"Well maybe she'll say yes to Samoan." He laughed.  
"Whatever man. I got to go."  
"Alright see you later."

Roman watched her for a couple more minutes until John took his attention away. He's mind still on the mystery woman.


	2. Kenia

After Smackdown Roman headed to the hotel. On the ride there he had decided he needed a drink to clear his mind. Sitting on a stool at the hotels bar. His thoughts once again over took him.

"What you having?" The blonde bartender asked bringing him back to reality.

"Scotch." He answered shaking his head.

Everything in his life was going grey. Career wise he was on top of the world, but he felt six feet under once the spotlight was off. After downing his shot he asked for two more. What's wrong with me? Looking around for a familur face he watched her sit down, two seats from him. Her long hair pulled back in a high pony. He felt like he was in high school wanting to ask her out but the fear of rejection kept him still at his spot. She looked over at him, gave a smile and motioned for him to come sit next to her. Moving to the stool next to her he could feel the sweat trickle down his forehead.

"I wanted to ask you whats wrong with your friend."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, he came at me like a creep." She laughed.

"He doesnt have much luck with women."

"I figured."

"So how you like being here?"

"Its great. What happened to you last week was so out of your character. You hardly ever see you down."

"Yeah.."

"Oh Im sorry, I didnt mean it like that."

"Its ok, your good." He smiled.

"Well Im heading to my room. It was nice to officially speak to you and not just run into you."

Roman laughed. "Me too."

She walked to the elevators. Thats when it hit him. Whats her name? I have to know it. He got to the elevator just as it reached the floor.

"Going up?" She asked stepping in the elevator.

"Yeah."

"Felt lonely without me?" She joked.

"I wanted to ask you your name."

"Kenia." She smiled.

"Thats beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Can I have your number?"

Short chapter and sorry for not updating. Please vote in my poll, located at the top of my profile. Id appriciate it!


	3. 8pm

"Yeah sure". She handed him her phone. "Put your number in." He eagerly put his 7 digits in.

"Here. Put yours in." She typed her number in. "This is my floor." "Yeah mine too." They waved goodbye and walked opposite ways to their designated room.

The next morning Roman and Dean went to breakfast.

"So you know Kenia?"

"Yeah she's stuck up."

"No she's not. And guess who got her number?" He said excitedly waving his phone.

"No you didn't bro."

"Yeah I did. I'm also going to ask her out to dinner tonight."

"So un-loyal." Dean said shaking his head. "I'll still be here when she breaks your heart." Dramatically clenching his chest.

"She's not going to break my heart." He took another bite of his waffles. _What if she does? He thought._

They finished eating and paid their bills. "I'm sorry bro. I should've been more supportive. I hope everything goes well on your date with Kenia." Dean apologized as they walked back to the hotel.

"Your fine bro. I know you're only trying to have my back."

After he was settled back in his room, he decided to text Kenia.

"_Hey Kenia, Its Roman. Wondering if we could go to dinner tonight if you're free?"_

Kenia smiled as she read the message.

"_Yes I'd love to. What time should I be ready by?_

Roman had butterflies. His thoughts didn't give him much confidence of course she was just being nice and gave him her number. In mid thought he got the reply he had be waiting for. He was ecstatic! He quickly replied and went to jump in the shower.

"_8pm."_

_**Sorry for not updating in so long. Been extremely busy lately. Hoping I'll be able to update all stories this week!**_


	4. Ms Guerrero

Kenia could hear the rapid rhythm her heart was making in her chest. She stood in the mirror once again. The red dress stuck to her, it brought out her curves and emphasized her slim waist. The butterflies in her stomach threaten to bring up her lunch. She twirled once more when the knock she had been waiting for was heard. With a deep breath she looked at herself, grabbed her bag and handed to the door. He was well groomed and his smile enchanting.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah let's go." She shut the door behind her.

"So where are you taking me Mr. Reigns?"

"Wherever you wish Ms. Guerrero."

"Oh so you don't have a place in mind?" questioned Kenia.

They walked down the street, tons of restaurants' and family diners were on the next block. And Roman wanted to get to know who Kenia was.

"So how was being the famous Eddie Guerrero's daughter growing up?"

"You really want to know?" she sighed. He hear the hesitation in her voice. He asked the wrong question. Mentally kicking himself he tried to come up with something else to talk about.

"It's fine really." He said softly.

She glanced over at him and looked him in the eye. She felt safe with him. Like anything she said he would hold in a safe and never spoken. It was strange finding this with someone ever and for her to just have met him and to feel this scared her.

"He wasn't as great as he seemed huh? Asked Roman worry in his tone. "No he was fine. Great actually. When he found out about me at least."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom met him on the road, I guess she was some type of ring rat if you want to call it that…"

"So how did it find out about you?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday. RAW was on my sixth birthday so my mom brought me ya know for my present, well Eddie was my favorite wrestler and a whole lot of the others but he was my number one." stopping to wipe the tear falling from her eye and to take a much needed breath. "I don't know why I was so mesmerized by him. It could've just been his presence or his whole theme, but I just loved him since the first time I had seen him perform."

"Yeah everyone loved him." added Roman.

"I know." Laughed Kenia. "Well we watched RAW and then after my mom said that she had a special surprise for me. We went to the back, not like the back but the exit where the wrestlers come out of after the show. We waited there for like an hour everyone had came out. Then there went Eddie. I guess it was around the time Vicki wouldn't let him out of her sight cause it was all four of them a happy little family. Him, his wife, and his daughters. He looked over at us and stopped dead in his tracks. He just stared at us." Staring off in space Kenia continued. "Vicki tried to say something to him but he wouldn't take his eyes off me, like he knew once he seen me. "Then Vicki glanced at us and started cussing I guess she knew immediately too. We all didn't move for what seemed like eternity. I didn't know what was going on my mom never told me who my father was. Then Vicki started crying saying all the stuff in Spanish which I later found out wasn't very nice. He came up to me. He didn't even look at my mom he just stared in my eyes and asked if I wanted an autograph. I happily said yes please. After him and my mom walked a little away from me and we're yelling at each other.

"You know she's yours!"

"Oh how do I know you were fucking everyone?"

"Look at her Eddie Look at her!"

"I have to see you every time I look at her."

"Okay we'll get a test done, it could obviously be Chavo's we were always sharing you."

I felt like I was dying just hearing them say those things, I was far from stupid then I knew what they meant.

Kenia looked at Roman. "He didn't want me. I ruined his life."

"Don't say that Kenia." Roman said pulling her close. "He was probably just in shock."

"No. Just listen." said Kenia. Roman nodded.

After that we met him and Vicki at the hotel they were staying at. Vince and my dad's attorney was there.

"She was a hoe, a ring rat she fucked every superstar on the roster." screamed Vicki.

"Bitch how do you know what I did, you're just mad that your husband over there always wanted my company then after I told him I was pregnant he wanted to act like I was crazy."

"I never did that. I asked you how you knew it was mine. You couldn't give me a good enough answer."

"A good enough answer. Kenia sitting right there is that a good enough answer for you Eddie?"

"Look Miss we will get the paperwork ready and set up a paternity test. For now don't speak of this to anyone or you can lose any benefits offered to you if it is confirmed she is Eddie's child." exclaimed Eddie's attorney.

"I didn't ask for benefits. She needs her father."

"Then go find him!" Vicki yelled.

"I did he's right there and he knows it. Why do you think he just stared at her? That's his daughter and he knows it."

"Wow." Roman sighed and scratched his head. "I didn't know it was like that."

"Yeah."

"So how did it come out that you were his?"

"That's another story. Let's go eat!"

_**Another update for yall. Hope yall like it ! PLEASE REVIEW ! XOXO Amy**_


End file.
